bloodbornefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Викарий Амелия
|Локация = Соборный Округ |Предметы = Золотой кулон |Здоровье = 5367 |Отголоски = 15000 |Изображение = Портреты= 270px |-| 2=270px |-| 3=270px |-| 4=270px |-| 5=270px |-| 6=270px |-| Общее= 270px |-| 2=270px |-| 3=270px |-| 4=270px |-| 5=270px |-| 6=270px |-| 7=270px |-| 8=270px |-| Амелия=270px |-| Золотой кулон=270px |-| Лечение=270px }} Викарий Амелия (англ. Vicar Amelia) - сюжетный босс в игре Bloodborne. Описание "Наша жажда крови насыщает нас, успокаивает наши страхи. Ищи древнюю кровь, но бойся слабости людей. Их воля слаба, их разум молод. Грязные звери будут качать нектар и заманивать невинных в глубины. Опасайся и дальше слабости людей. Их воля слаба, их разум молод. Если бы не страх, смерть была бы безжалостной. Ищи древнюю кровь. Давайте помолимся, давайте возжелаем принять участие в общении. Давайте примем участие в общении и в празднике на древней крови. Если бы не страх, смерть бы оплакивали". Амелия, до обращения в зверя, возглавляла Церковь исцеления. Как и все викарии до неё (об этом говорят описания руны объятий зверя и сета Брадора), в итоге обратилась в ужасное церковное чудовище. Она до последнего сопротивлялась звериной сущности, находясь в беспристанной молитве и сжимая в руке реликвию передающуюся между викариями возглавляющих церковь. На алтаре лежит звериный череп Лоуренса - основателя Церкви исцеления, он служит напоминанием о том, кем станет служитель, а так же мотивацией продолжать исследования, в надежде однажды положить конец чуме зверя и приблизиться к великим. При входе охотника в зал Главного Собора, охотник застает Амелию в молитве перед алтарем с зажатым кулоном в левой руке. Но она уже не способна справиться соблазну и превращается в монстра - последнее церковное чудовище. Несмотря на потерю рассудка, она, похоже, помнит о своих целях и продолжает сжимать в лапе много значащий для неё кулон. С убийством Амелии Церковь исцеления прекращает существовать, а в Ярнаме, тем временем, наступает ночь. Атаки 1. Захват - Амелия разводит вытянутые руки в сторону стремясь при их смыкании зажать между ладонями охотника. (Данных по урону нет). Эта атака открывает отличную возможность для ответного выпада. Можно нанести несколько ударов. 2. Отмашка лапой вбок. Проводит эту атаку, если охотник пытается зайти к ней с фланга. 3. Широкий удар правой лапой перед собой. Амелия отводит лапу немного назад, а затем проводя когтями по полу с высечением искр и характерным звуком, наносит удар, заводя правую лапу за левое плечо. 4. Отмашка левой рукой перед собой с отскоком назад. 5. Удар двумя руками, соединенными вместе с созданием ударной волны. Крайне опасная атака сбивающая охотника и отнимающая почти все жизни. Если вы находитесь на средней дистанции не отпрыгивайте назад, ударная волна пройдет далеко вперед, вы не успеете уйти от нее. Иногда помогает если во время накопления ее сил подойти к ней рядом и увернуться несколько раз, то удара можно избежать. Если вы используете агрессивную манеру боя, то лучше всего уходить от этой атаки вплотную прижимаясь к Амелии отпрыгивая в сторону. 6. Прыжок на дальнюю дистанцию с ударом правой лапой. ''В конечной фазе прыжка отскакивайте в сторону. И сразу же после отскока делайте один-два удара. 7. ''Удар в прыжке соединенными вместе лапами на среднюю дистанцию. Готовит этот прыжок по времени меньше, чем предыдущий, но и прыгает не так далеко. Сначала она поднимает левую лапа, и перед приземлением замахивается правой рукой и только в самом конце прыжка соединяет лапы вместе. 8. Отмашка правой рукой - Амелия садится, выпрямляется и делает удар правой лапой перед собой, наносящий средний урон. 9. Серия широких ударов правой лапой с большим временем замаха. Может нанести и третий удар. Рекомендуется лучше во время серий из ударов держаться от нее подальше, если вы профессионал по уклонам и кувыркам, то вы можете стараться нанести ей урон во время кувырков. 10. Удар правой лапой с разворота. 11. Два вертикальных удара правой лапой. Иногда может провести и третий удар. 12. Серия из четырех ударов. Первый - вертикальный удар кулаком левой лапой, второй и третий скребущие удары правой лапой и третий со средним временем замаха удар кулаком с добавлением силы за счет движения корпуса. 13. Серия из трех вертикальных ударов ладонью правой лапы. 14. Укус - Вполне легкий прием потому что от него легко увернуться. Амелия встает на четыре лапы и затем вытягивая вперед голову кусает охотника, нанося средний урон. 15. Серия из семи ударов. Удар двумя лапами (силовой с большим замахом) - Удар двумя лапами (быстрый) - Удар двумя лапами (такой же как второй удар в серии) - Отмашка левой лапой - Выпад правой лапой в конце этого удара Амелия когтями режет охотника быстро убирая ее (по сути это два удара) - Удар перед собой когтями правой лапы. 16. Вертикальный удар кулаком левой лапы. 17. Широкий удар левой лапой перед собой. 18. Удар двумя лапами, соединенными вместе и полным вставанием на задние лапы. 19. Вой - служит для лечения поврежденных конечностей. 20. ''Лечение -'' Амелия соединяет ладони обоих лап и садится в молитвенную позу. Тактика Общие советы Можно выделить два стиля боя против Амелии. Агрессивный, построенный на постоянных атаках вблизи с восполнением здоровья охотника, и защитный - на контратаках. Первый стиль используют опытные игроки, он подразумевает знание всех атак Амелии и хорошую реакцию. Для многих игроков не подойдет, потому что Амелия обладает большим арсеналом атак, некоторые ее серии, если их не научиться распознавать, могут убить охотника. Второй стиль подойдет большинству игроков. Нужно знать те, атаки, которые удобны для контратаки. В первой фазе Амелия часто будет проводить одиночные удары либо правой, либо левой лапой, прыгайте под атакующую лапу и наносите ответные удары. Отличная возможность будет после ее прыжка, и в тот момент, когда она поднимает морду вверх и начинает выть. На второй и третей фазах она будет крайне опасна вблизи - у нее появляются смертельные серии. Для этого запаситесь коктейлями и сосудами с маслом, она как и все звери очень чувствительна к огню. Когда у нее будет меньше 1/3 жизни, начнет лечиться, вставая в молитвенную позу, если у вас не силовое оружие (например,молот-меч и меч Людвига), запаситесь мглой оцепенения, кидайте ее заранее, чтобы предотвратить восстановление здоровья Амелии. "Ломай-Круши" Амелия уязвима для огня и из-за этого рекомендуется использовать Огненную Бумагу, если вы будете концентрироваться на одной части тела Амелии и проводить критическую атаку, после нанесения определенного урона, с последующим переключением на другую конечность, босс не будет составлять никакой сложности. Однако, стоит учесть, что это тактика подходит более опытным игрокам, так как, велик шанс умереть из-за жадности или же банального невезения. Примечания *Для того чтобы добраться до Амелии и открыть ворота к Центральному собору не обязательно убивать церковное чудовище и покупать у посланников во медальон старшего охотника. Альтернативный путь состоит в убийстве чудовища-кровоглота, после чего в часовне Идон откроется дверь ведущая в церковную мастерскую. Но следует подниматься не на верх, а спускаться в разлом в плите справа и далее поочередно спрыгивать по обломкам балок но дну башни. Вперед по локации слева будет лифт ведущий в закрытую часть соборного округа. *Если Амелии повредить левую лапу с зажатым золотым кулоном она будет лишена возможности восстанавливать здоровье. *Не парируется огнестрельным оружием. *Неуязвима к яду. *Уязвима к огню, в бою пригодится Огнемет или Огненная бумага. *После ее убийства, в игре наступает ночь. *Обязательный босс. После победы необходимо подойти к звериному черепу на алтаре и через прикосновение к нему узнать Священное изречение Главного собора - пароль, необходимый для открытия двери в Запретный лес, что в восточной части Нижнего соборного округа. *Существует предположение, что мы встречаем Амелию в Кошмаре Охотника - в соборе после битвы с Людвигом. Если от тюремных камер подняться по лестнице, то мы видим девушку в белых одеяниях церкви перед алтарем хирургии, повторяющую ту же молитву, которую читала Амелия. Молитва При высоком уровне Озарения перед входом к боссу можно услышать молитву Церкви Исцеления: Оригинал= Seek the old blood. Let us pray... let us wish... to partake in communion. Let us partake in communion... and feast upon the old blood. Our thirst for blood satiates us, soothes our fears. Seek the old blood... but beware the frailty of men. Their wills are weak, minds young. The foul beasts will dangle nectar and lure the meek into the depths. Remain wary of the frailty of men. Their wills are weak, minds young. Were it not for fear, death would go unlamented |-| Перевод= Ищи старую кровь. Позволь нам молиться… позволь нам желать… говорить вместе с остальными. Позволь нам говорить с остальными… и пировать старой кровью. Наша жажда крови направляет нас, успокаивает наши страхи. Ищи старую кровь… но бойся бренности человеческой. Их воля слаба, разум молод. Грязные твари будут искушать нектаром и заманивать все глубже. Всегда помни о бренности человеческоий. Их воля слаба, разум молод. Если бы не страх, по смерти никто бы не плакал. Галерея Bloodborne™ 20150521223039-1.jpg Bloodborne™ 20150521222134-1.jpg Bloodborne™ 20150507082444-1.jpg Bloodborne™ 20150507080426-1.jpg Bloodborne™ 20151023012947.jpg Видео Викарий Амелия NG+ Bloodborne Vicar Amelia Викарий Амелия Викарий Амелия - Трость-хлыст NG|Тактика на уклонения, NG++ Основное оружие: трость-хлыст и эвелина Bloodborne - Викарий Амелия NG+ 2, Ракуйо|Начальная видео заставка и бой Bloodborne викарий Амелия, тактика|самая элементарная тактика, без банок крови Связанное достижение Категория:Боссы Категория:Противники Категория:Звери